Once Upon A Chance
by Puroko Kaioh
Summary: A/U- It's the period between the age of sleep and the Crystal Millennium, but our Senshi don't remember a thing other than that there was Senshi in the past- not that they were them. Will they all be able to take on their roles, and care for our Earth?


Hey minna-chan! This is my first Sailor Moon fic in a reallllly long time. My old ones are kinda crappy. But read assured, my writing style has changed in my long SM writer absence. This fic is kinda A/U. After the whole crystallized sleep thing, did everyone remember each other? Puro-chan don't thinky so. Shout out to Cleo- Talk to TWPP more! Shout out to Kaylan- by popular demand, here's the fic.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine. I lost a bet, and if Cleo finds me, this fic won't be mine either.

***********

People of every nationality, religion, race, everyone has an idea for why things happen. Some of us like to believe things are accidents, something wasn't supposed to happen but for some unimaginable reason it does. No one understands why, no one knows. But yet, things happen. Shit happens. Some yet, like to believe that there is a higher source. That something is controlling our every move, that everything happens for a reason. Fate. That damn bitch who decides everything that happens in our everyday lives. And fate controls our destiny, fate tells destiny who your soul mate is, and tells it how you meet them, and exactly why they are the way they are. Rare cases in our world today lead people to their mate immediately, while still others go through many marriages before the one pops up out of nowhere. And still others never find that one special person in this world. But one such case, is so special, so unbelievable, no one, not past lovers, fiancés, boyfriends, or girlfriends disown it, and even all the angels in heaven must celebrate it.

Mamoru, a man of 28, never believed in fate. He never believed in destiny, and romance was just a conspiracy in day to day life. It was nothing special, it was nothing worth it. His personality only went as far as his arms, and his belief in others was no taller than he himself was. His closest friend was Motoki, a man he'd met as a senior in High School, and started his carrier in the local arcade. Motoki had been the first person to put up with his attitude towards life, and never tried to change it. Mamoru's parents had died when he was a child, and he cared not to reflect on it. His life ended when he was six, and the situation only worsened when people rejected his dark personality as his life went on. 

In true Ebenezer Scrooge form, Mamoru also detested Christmas, a holiday for family, of which he had none. Though this year, this year something was very different. This year Motoki had invited him and his present girlfriend Rei to his and his wife Rika's home. Mamoru had intended to refuse as he did year after year, but Rei insisted that they go. He'd concluded that a gift for his friend and his friend's wife would be in order. A trip to the local Shop Ko, a holiday card, and $20 would be enough.

He found himself unhappily looking through card after card, when he heard giggling down the isle. Annoyed, Mamoru felt compelled to look into the eyes of the source of such incessant laughter. What he saw however, he did not expect. A sight that took his breath away quicker than it came. A blonde woman, younger than he was obviously, was laughing at a card in the "Christmas Humor" section. Though Mamoru had never seen such a sight in his whole life, the laughter annoyed him to the point that he felt the need to grind his nails into dry wall. He walked slowly over to the girl, "Excuse me ma'am," he chimed, "What may I ask, are you reading?"

The girl stopped her laughing for a moment, holding her hand up to her mouth for a second to calm herself, "I'm sorry sir," she said as she slowly gestured to the isle they were located in, "but as you should have already noticed, we are in the card isle. I'm picking one out for my friend who knows everything, she could use humor this holiday season," she stated coolly, "her marriage has hit the rocks."

"Your sarcasm is appreciated," he said, solemnly curving his lips to a grin, "but why must you laugh so load?" he asked removing the card from her hands, "I myself was picking out a card for my friend, and your laugher was interrupting my search."

The woman's face scrunched into a disgusted expression, "I think you need to lighten up a little. Here," she said, picking up a card from the rack, "try this one for your friend. I'm sure he'd love it."

Mamoru retrieved the card from her hands, opening it and reading it silently. "I suppose he would," he informed her, "is there a way I could thank you?" he asked ever politely, hoping she would of course, refuse. 

The girl thought a moment, "I suppose you could," she replied, laughing to herself as Mamoru's face faulted. He was so cute! She smiled in a childish manner, "I'll come with you to the check out, then you can follow me," she grinned as Mamoru got a devilish look on his face, "And there will be no escaping me at the check out."

********

Instead of a bright pink cafe that Mamoru had imagined this woman would make him go to, the sight he saw was much different. They'd stopped and bought sodas at a soda pop stand in the street, and then they retreated to a bench at the beach were there was no one around, "What's wrong with this place?" he asked, squinting his eyes and looking around.

The blonde haired woman blinked a few times, disappointment ridden on her face, "What do you mean? This is the most beautiful place on the whole beach."

Mamoru looked at the area several times, "But there is no one here," he pointed out, "the only reason there would be no one here would be that there was something wrong with it." He walked slowly over to the bench she was seated on, as she gestured for him to come. 

"No one comes here because no one can see it's inner beauty," she said sipping her soda slowly, "I believe that would be the problem with you. You fail to see other people's beauty, and in return no one cares to see the inner beauty in you." she again sipped her soda as he sat down.

What could this woman mean? There _was_ no inner beauty to him, and quite frankly, he was the one who never cared to see any in anyone else, "Your greatly mistaken miss," he implied as his behind finally made it's way to the seat, "There is no inner beauty to me. I'm a bleak brute, and don't you try to become one of those petty women who try and change me. I am who I am. That's enough for me."

The blonde shook her head absently, "That's were you are wrong," she informed him as she moved closer to him, "I can see there is great beauty in you," she said as she narrowed her eyes, "the fates are after you."

Mamoru was getting pretty freaked out by now. What the hell did this woman know?! She'd met him twenty minutes ago in the card section of a Shop Ko. Now here she was, telling him that some portion of superstition was after him? "What do you know?" he asked, "you just met me," he took another sip of his soda, "And I don't believe in that kind of thing."

"That's exactly what I mean," she pointed out, "Men like you never believe that there is destiny, that you have a fate, no matter what. Men like you are hit the hardest," she informed him, "I know your type," she said, drinking her soda once more, "You never believed in fate, you never believed in destiny or soul mates until one magical day, you meet the most unbelievable woman, that turns you into mush."

"Right," Mamoru told her, standing, "except for that last part, I will never go to mush for a woman," he said. Though the words almost felt like a lie. She knew him so well, and yet he knew nothing about her. She was so strange, yet there was nothing strange about her. There was this unexplainable way about how she acted. "My name is Mamoru," he said, holding out a hand, "what's yours?"

"Kindergarten informalities mister Mamoru," she said taking his hand and standing, "My name is Usagi, I'm pleased to meet you."

Mamoru looked at her a moment, bewildered and oddly turned on, "Could I perhaps..." he paused, drinking the last of his soda, "ever see you again. Maybe invite you to my friend's party?"

Usagi chuckled softly, "Never go to mush for a woman, ne?" she said as she turned and started to walk away, "but I have a party to go to myself," she began to chuckle louder as Mamoru only stood there and didn't move, "If you ever want to see me again," she paused for affect, "I suggest that you start to believe in fate."

*******

"It was the strangest thing Motoki," Mamoru almost cried as he through his arms up in the air, "she knew me better than I know myself, and she may have encouraged me to believe in the fates again!"

Motoki laughed at his best friend's antics, "And yet, you know nothing about this seemingly perfect mystery girl?" he asked cocking a sardonic brow, "And since when have you ever believed in the fates Mamoru-kun?"

Mamoru calmed himself, and slowly contemplated his friend's question. He'd never believed in the fates or in destiny at any time in his miserable life. Maybe he had when he was a child, perhaps, but not after his parents died. Nothing was worth it anymore after them. If he had ever believed in such nonsense, he must have tried to prove it wrong by getting along without it, "I suppose I never have."

"Then there's nothing for you to worry about," Motoki pointed out. If there was nothing that had changed in him, there should be no concern. Poor Mamoru, he'd simply fallen for a complete stranger that he'd probably never see again, "Besides Mamoru," he added, "You have a perfectly good Girlfriend, ya know... Rei."

Mamoru nodded, "You could be right," he smiled and stood to leave, "thanks," but he paused in his procession out the door, "But do you honestly mean to tell me that you don't believe in the fates?"

"I do," Motoki noted, "but I didn't before I met this one girl who used to always come into my arcade."

*********

"What's new with you Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked as she took her break in the coffee shop after hours. She sat down in a chair inside the shop, with some of her friends. She took out a rubber band, and tied her hair off in a pony tail, "rumors have been flying through town."

Usagi smiled, "I know they have," she placed her coffee down on the coffee table, and crossed her legs, "would this be the rumor about me taking a mystery guy to my special spot the other night? Because I'd love to set you straight."

Michiru leaded forward, placing her elbows on her knees, "Did you Usagi-chan? Was he cute? Where did you meet him?"

Usagi laughed, Michiru could be a little less than collected at times, "Yes I did. Yes he was cute. And I met him in the Christmas card isle at Shop Ko."

Makoto laughed, "You sure know were to pick 'em Usagi-chan. The Christmas card isle at Shop Ko. Yeah," she mocked, playing with a piece of her brown hair, "I can see it now," she made a arch-like gesture with her hand, "twenty years from now you'll be telling your kids about how you met their dad in the Christmas card isle."

Usagi giggled, "Don't be too sure of yourself now Mako-chan," she informed her friend, "Mamoru may be a dreamy guy, but he's got a class zero personality. He doesn't believe in anything beyond himself, and to him, people like me are a pain in the ass." She informed her friends matter-of-factly. "He has no soul."

"No soul?" Makoto blinked, "that's pretty harsh! Besides Usagi-chan, who on Earth could know you and not end up with a soul?"

"Yeah," Michiru added, shaking a finger in Usagi's face, "He doesn't know you well enough. You hang out with the guy, and maybe he'll find his soul. You know it's worth a chance Usagi."

"I'd love to try," Usagi said, raising to her feet, "Unfortunately the only thing I know about him is that he's got no personality and his first name is Mamoru." she said standing, "I have to go, see you guys around."

**********

Mamoru and Rei walked quickly into Motoki's apartment. They'd been running a little late, due to Mamoru forgetting the card he'd been given that fateful night at the Shop Ko. For some odd reason that he couldn't place, the free spirit of this Usagi girl stayed with him. She'd had a view on life he'd never known before. The way she believed in other people so much. How could one person have so much faith?

He and Rei walked in briskly, smiling the whole time. Motoki greeted his friends happily, "Hey guys," he said, holding up a glass of Eggnog in their solute, "Welcome to my party, I hope you don't mind Rei, but Mamoru asked me to invite the girl who gave me my spirit."

Mamoru laughed, "Motoki you baka," he placed a soft hand on Rei's shoulder, "I know you invite her almost every year. You _and_ Rika are good friends with her, and she always comes."

"I don't know why though," Rika said, rising to greet their guests, "Motoki is so boring..." she waved her hand out to the side, "I mean, he goes on and on about absolutely nothing... it's like a never ending process for him to tell you what he did when he got up this morning until he left for work." she grinned devilishly at her husband, "How rude we are!" she exclaimed, "come in! Get comfortable!"

Mamoru and Rei obliged, walking into the couples apartment. Motoki ran quickly over to the couch were a figure was sitting, "Okay Mamoru-kun," Motoki said, offering the girl a hand, "Mamoru, Rei, I'd like you to meet Usagi."

Mamoru's eyes came to meet the Shop Ko beauty once again. Ahh, but not to be to mush. Keep it together Mamoru my man! Mamoru cocked the corner of his lips into a grin, taking Usagi's hand and shaking it, "Hello Usagi."

"Hello," Usagi said, noticing Mamoru's girlfriend, "Momoru was it?"

Mamoru fought the urge to laugh, "My name is Mamoru, get it right," he put a hand behind Rei and lightly pushed her forward, "this is my girlfriend Rei Hino, she seems to be about your age Miss Usagi. Rei is very into the supernatural, I'm sure you two could find **something** to talk about."

Usagi too, grinned, "Well Mr. Mamoru," she said, watching him blink as she used the same name she had a few nights before. "I suppose we could talk about how lovely you are, or how your eyes are just mesmerizing..."

"I'd love to stay and chat Usagi," Rei said smiling, "but unfortunately I have to get back to work, I wasn't even going to come, but Mamoru said that since I made him come..." Everyone began to laugh.

Everyone that is, except for Usagi and Mamoru.

Motoki and Rika wished Rei good luck, and returned to their living room. There they found Usagi and Mamoru looking at each other, staring each other down. The couple watched for several minutes as their friends continued their match. The looks on either faces were similar, strict eyes, unmovable features, and cocky grins.

"So we meet again Miss Usagi," Mamoru finally. He straightened his back, watching Usagi as she too straightened out.

"That we do Mr. Mamoru, believe in the fates yet?"

"Fat chance."

"You know each other?" Motoki asked looking at Rika. When did his two best friends cross paths? Did he miss something? He looked to his wife, hoping to find some kind of answer. Pending by the look on her face, she didn't know either.

"Yeah," Mamoru said, walking moderately over to the eggnog table. He picked up the crystal glass in one of his hands, and poured the Christmas beverage into it. He repeated this action, handing the other one to Usagi, "Motoki, I'd like you to meet the girl I met in the Christmas Card isle."

Motoki's jaw almost hit the floor. _Usagi_ was the girl Mamoru had met in the store? Small world... Maybe, just maybe, this girl could be the one to give Mamoru back his soul.

Usagi smiled and took the eggnog, nodding to thank him. She walked over to the mail table in the main hall, lifting Rika and Motoki's Christmas Cards to read them. She grinned, "Went with my selection I see."

"It was a good choice," Mamoru replied, "You have good taste."

******

"I can't believe you followed me home," Mamoru said, as he turned the key to his apartment door, "I'm not going to ask Rei if I can keep you. She wouldn't go for that!"

Usagi pushed herself off the wall she'd been leaning on, "I didn't intend to stay, I'm not that type of girl. Motoki asked me if I'd invite you to my secret Christmas ritual. He said even though I'd never let anyone else go, it would be nice for you to come."

Mamoru walked in the apartment, pulling his shirt off in the process, "What'd he mean by that?"

Usagi walked in, resting against the door frame, watching him undress, "He meant you have no soul Mamoru-san. You need to get one." She noticed a white shirt hanging over a chair across the room. She picked it up, and handed it to him, "Come on, let's go."

Mamoru took the shirt, and buttoned it with ease. He picked up his black jacket from the table, and pulled it on. He locked the door to the apartment after he and Usagi left, "This better be good Usagi-san."

Usagi crossed her arms, cocking a sarcastic grin, "It will be Mamoru-san. It will be."

*******

"Why are we up _here_?" Mamoru whined as he and Usagi made it to the roof of the tallest building in Tokyo. He watched Usagi giggle as she laid down the things she'd carried up the stairs. "What is that junk anyway?"

Usagi stepped on a chair, swinging her legs over the side of the building, "An old tradition. Come on and sit down, I won't bite..." she laid out the stuff next to her, humming and laughing the whole time.

"Hard," Mamoru mocked as he sat down next to her, "What's this tradition of yours? Something religious?"

"A myth actually," Usagi said laughing, "the story that made me believe in the fates. I think that's why Motoki wanted me to bring you here. I don't suppose you ever heard the myth about Selene and Endymion?"

Mamoru shook his head, "No, I don't think I have."

"Well," Usagi said, picking up the dried rose she'd brought along, "Selene was a Goddess of the moon, recognized as Luna in Roman mythology. There was also a man, named Endymion. He was either a King or a Shepard... no one can really decide, but for the sake of our story, we'll make him a King. Endymion was simply beautiful... yet, Endymion was a rather greedy man, and wanted to live forever. He asked Zeus if he could have eternal life though sleep. His wish was, of course, granted. Selene fell in love with the beautiful dreamer, and had fifty daughters with him."

Mamoru winced, "What a... _romantic_ story..."

"There's more," Usagi said, holding up the rose, "Do you recall," she began, while turning her head to look at him, "the champion of justice and love, the one who turned our world to ice, to save us...?"

"Sailor," Mamoru said, blinking, "Moon? Yes, I remember her."

***************

Well, that's the first part. I hope you guys all liked it... I wasn't planning on ending it here, in fact, I wasn't planning on it being one with several parts. All well. E-mail me at Chibi_Puroko_@sailormoon.com 


End file.
